Egoísmo
by Hagastian
Summary: Kyuubi considera a los humanos egoístas. ¡Mejor ejemplo que su contenedor no podía tener! Sin embargo, se fue impregnando de los sentimientos de Naruto al ir investigando cada vez más la idea del egoísmo. Hasta forjar una propuesta. Kyuubi/Naruto.


**Disclaimer: No, soy ni china, ni japonesa ni coreana ni nada asiático. Ni siquiera soy hombre. Así que, no soy Kishimoto, por ende los personajes no son míos. **

**Palabras: **2180.

**Beta:** **Yin Tiempo**. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**Egoísmo.**

Ese día era hermoso, el más espectacular que había tenido en mi majestuosa vida demoníaca. Yo, había logrado ser invocado por un Uchiha, una patética raza humana de ojos realmente peligrosos, pero que no eran nada para mí sí me proponía destruirlos; pero no lo hice, porque el trato que ese humano, Madara me prometió fue grande y no pude resistirme; yo le ayudaba a destruir a su enemigo y él me entregaba en bandeja de plata el territorio de la aldea de la Hoja. No pude si no más que aceptar, que puedo decir…soy un demonio avaro, sediento de sangre y destrucción, y esa proposición era sencillamente magnífica.

Esa vez fue espectacular, algo sencillamente digno de mí. Con ansías espere el momento de destruir la aldea, no me interesaba Madara, de todos modos era un humano. En algún momento tiene que morir ¿No? Me interesaba la destrucción, los gritos, la muerte, la sangre… Y todo eso llego después de lo que yo había planeado, muchos años después realmente; y me sorprendió el cambio que la aldea había tenido desde entonces, ahora era un lugar mucho más grande, más pacífico, más lleno de gente a la cuál destruir. Sonreí con maldad e imponente agite mis nueve colas al viento destrozando todo lo que había a mi paso, sentía con gusto como la sangre de los inútiles humanos se pegaba a mi pelaje y como sus huesos y su piel saltaba por todas partes al encontrarse con mi chacra.

Un espectáculo maravilloso. Digno de mi poder. Digno de un demonio.

Seguí destruyendo todo a mi paso, matando a cada vez más gente e inundando mis oídos de la dulce melodía de la muerte, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a desafiarme de forma brusca. Un ninja rubio de ojos azules que vestía con una túnica blanca con decoraciones de fuego. No sé porque, pero algo en mi interior me hizo querer destrozarlo con mis colmillos, me lance a él con fuerza, pero me esquivo invocando a una rana gigante. Aún así, fui capaz de contraatacarle, pero ese maldito hijo de puta logro invocar a Shinigami-sama.

Y hoy estoy aquí, encerrado en el maldito cuerpo de su hijo. Por su culpa he perdido mi preciosa libertad y estoy obligado a vivir aquí en un rincón oscuro de la mente del chiquillo.

Es un verdadero infierno vivir aquí, y no es por el espacio, no, es por vivir dentro de un humano. Es una deshonra tremenda…ahora comprendo cómo deben de sentirse aquellos Bijus que fueron atrapados en los humanos. Y pensar que creía que eran mitos que se tejían por las desapariciones de los demonios inferiores, pues estaba equivocado.

—_"¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?" _

Y para colmo, mi contenedor es un escuálido chiquillo rubio depresivo con aires de grandeza. Al menos tengo como consuelo que la misma gente de la aldea que su padre salvo le odia y le maltrata bastante seguido de la manera en la que yo quisiera hacerlo. Cosa que después de mucho tiempo pude entender, al principio me regocijaba en el hecho del maltrato, pero después aburrido comencé a divagar en como castigaban a la escoria que supuestamente les salvo la vida al contenerme. Sin duda los humanos son seres egoístas que solo piensan en sí mismos; no son tan diferentes de nosotros por lo que puedo ver...

Pero, fuera de esos pensamientos inconexos que tenía de vez en cuando –pensamientos que generalmente se daban cuando el mocoso se auto lamentaba por su miserable vida- mi única entretención era ver cómo le golpeaban día tras día; al menos eso me recordaba mis tiempo de gloria cuando yo sembraba el caos por el mundo.

Y así los años fueron pasando hasta que el molesto chiquillo gritón se convirtió en una de las cosas que más odio: _un ninja_. Y uno muy malo he de decir…pero un ninja al fin y al cabo.

Lo odie, más de lo que le odiaba hasta ese instante, odie que esa escoria siguiera los tontos pasos de su padre, que quisiera convertirse en la imagen de quien me sello. Mi odio fue tanto que logre algo que creía imposible; filtrar mi chacra a sus conductos. Era difícil, pero descubrí que con los años el sello se fue debilitando al crecer el poder del chiquillo, ya que se acomodaba con su energía y su chacra iba rodeando mi jaula convirtiendo el sello de su padre en un sello propio; algo complicado de entender realmente… Al descubrir eso, logre sobreponer ese flujo e invertirlo de a poco. Así fue como Naruto logro hacerse con mi poder de vez en cuando, y yo me divertía al hacerle creer que era gracias a su propia determinación que lograba controlarlo. Que iluso.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando y el chiquillo siguió creciendo. Y algo comenzó a molestarme en mi interior al ver que de a poco dejaba ir su soledad y hacía amigos. Eso me hizo enfurecer. Porque por cada momento que él pasaba con sus amigos, era menos la soledad que tenía, y era menos el castigo que él recibía por tenerme en su interior. Y era menos lo que disfrutaba de su agonía…

Pero una luz se abrió; la huída del Uchiha hizo que la soledad de Naruto y mi felicidad volvieran con toda su fuerza. Y todo volvía a ser como antaño; el sufría y yo me alegraba con su dolor, con sus vanos entrenamiento de querer domar mi poder y ser más fuerte.

Y descubrí que el chiquillo no era tan distinto a mí. Porque el también era un egoísta al querer traer al Uchiha, disfrazaba su amistad con la necesidad de no saberse solo y de querer tener al Uchiha a su lado para siempre. Y eso me hizo reflexionar con el paso del tiempo, que con cada caída del chiquillo y cada intento fallido, el se reponía con la esperanza de traerlo a su lado.

Pasaron los años, y Naruto siguió creciendo, aún insistiendo en traer a su amigo. Y yo cada vez más convencido en su egoísmo del porte de un buque. Y ese sentimiento hizo que cada vez me interesara más en Naruto, en que cada vez que él lograba aumentar mi chacra en el suyo propio, inconscientemente yo le influencie con mis negros pensamientos y mi oscuro deseo de destrucción. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que era un egoísta, aún más que el propio Naruto.

Porque pasando los años entendí que el contacto humano me fue ablandando haciéndome reflexionar sobre su vida. Y sobre sus sentimientos a través de la mente de este niño que tuvo la desgracia de ser mi contenedor. Eso, me hizo caer en los sentimentalismos humanos al punto de adoptar algunos de ellos.

Claro ésta que no me arrepiento de ello, soy un demonio y hacer sufrir es algo innato en mi sangre. Por eso, enfoque mi sufrimiento por otro lado más interesante…

* * *

Realmente hay cosas muy interesante que puede hacer el chacra demoníaco inducido de buena manera, como ya mencione, mi chacra y el de Naruto se fueron uniendo con el paso de los años, y bueno, fuera como fuera que eso ocurrió –soy un demonio, no un sabelotodo-, mi control era más poderoso que el del chiquillo y logre sobreponerme con una simple palabra.

_Poder_.

Si, le dije que le daría todo el poder que quisiera para traer a su amigo a cambio de que otorgara mi deseo.

_Libertad_.

Y así lo hizo. Ambos, dejándonos llevar por nuestro egoísmo (al ir en busca de nuestro deseo propio sin pensar en el otro) hicimos un pacto convirtiendo _su_ cuerpo en el _nuestro._ Yo tenía la libertad de moverme y el podía alimentarse de mi poder. Para Naruto era un trato justo, pero ignoraba el muy idiota que un demonio _jamás_ hace tratos justos. Porque yo no iba solo por la libertad que siempre he merecido por el simple hecho de ser quien soy. No…yo iba guiado por mi propio egoísmo a algo más allá.

_El sentir_.

El sentir mi venganza en mis garras, en mi cuerpo y en mi destruida alma. El sentir la venganza contra el descendiente de ese estúpido que fue tan necio como para sellarme en su hijo.

Y así lo logre.

Logre infiltrarme en su mente y envenenar cada rincón de su alma con la necesidad de no vivir en soledad. Y él fue lentamente cediendo a mi control…Y yo fui lentamente envenenándome al querer desear más libertad. Al sentirme de nuevo con el control total fui poseído por la idea de querer el cuerpo de Naruto solo para mí.

Porque nadie más era digno de _poseer_ esa soledad tan grande como yo mismo. Nadie era digno de controlar su poder y el mío. Y sobre todo, nadie era digno de _tenerle_ por ser mi contenedor.

Ni siquiera aquel Uchiha que tanto proclamaba que era su amigo.

Naruto era solo mío, porque yo soy el causante de su dolor. De su agonía desde que era un crío. De dejarle sin familia. De su soledad. De su vida.

Y me deje llevar por ese deseo, y no me di cuenta de que ambos vivíamos en retroalimentación constante. Porque yo le contagie de mi poder y él me otorgo sin saberlo su necesidad de no estar solo.

Oh sí, eso me llevo a buscar inesperadamente conversaciones nocturnas sobre trivialidades y de a poco le fui conociendo más allá de lo que yo había pensado o creído que le conocía, de a poco Naruto me fue abriendo rincones de su alma que no sabía que existían. No, miento, sabía que estaban allí, pero nunca quise adentrarme en ellos porque lo encontraba ridículo, indigno de mí; y las cosas fueron pasando hasta que aprendí más y más sobre los humanos…

Aprendí que la soledad del chico me fue traspasada y de a poco mi propio concepto del egoísmo me fue envolviendo hasta que llego un punto en el que no era capaz de vivir sin Naruto; y eso me llevo a sopesar el concepto del egoísmo humano, modificando por completo mi paradigma. Aprendí que no era egoísmo lo que Naruto sentía por el Uchiha, _era cariño y amor_. Lo sé, palabras ridículas, pero los humanos sientes esas cosas extrañas que para nosotros es mera _posesión_. Y eso me hizo entender las cosas de un modo que nunca antes las había entendido; _yo quería a Naruto_. No, no es amor, es algo más oscuro, más siniestro que eso, porque por mucho que él batallara por querer _enseñarme_ a amar, yo soy un demonio, y los demonios no aman; lo que yo quería era tener a Naruto para mí. Solo para mí. Para que ninguno estuviera solo.

Y el querer eso destruyo mi visión del mundo humano, transformándome a mí en un ser capaz de entenderlo. _Y aceptarlo_.

Yo le busque, busque acercarme a él más allá de la relación demonio-contenedor y de a poco las barreras de odio que nos separaban se fueron destruyendo, y comencé a admitir que el chico no era malo, que _no era egoísta_. Que era alguien digno de contenerme y de usar mi poder. Oh si, comprendí que el único egoísta era yo al quererlo solo para mí y al pensar que los sentimentalismos humanos eran estupideces que solo disfrazaban la satisfacción propia.

Pero naturalmente jamás he admitido mi dependencia hacía él. Porque por mucho que le quisiera y aceptara, seguía siendo un Biju. Aún así, sabiendo de lo que sentía termine llegando a una conclusión; el egoísmo que yo sentía para con Naruto no era malo, sino que estaba en todo mi derecho de sentirlo por ser el motor que le permitía sobrevivir, y por eso sigo luchando para mantener a Naruto pegado a mí; porque con el pasar de los años comprendí que él iría hasta el final del mundo por el Uchiha y que no era capaz de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, y que me necesitaba constantemente para cumplir su sueño.

Y entonces nuestro trato se modifico, porque yo le daba poder a cambio de su _cuerpo_ y de su alma.

Porque aunque le quisiera, mi egoísmo seguía allí decidiendo que Naruto es solo mío. Y esa idea nadie era capaz de quitármela.

Me había enamorado de mi contenedor de una manera enfermiza, pero no era posible pedir más porque no soy un humano y no pienso adoptar los sentimentalismos más allá de lo que siento hasta ahora…

Y era feliz con eso.

Y el desgraciado de Naruto también lo era, a pesar de los sacrificios que yo obligue que hiciera. Porque aproveche su necesidad de traer al Uchiha en mi beneficio, y sabía que él no desecharía esa idea ni muerto.

Todo porque mi egoísmo era tan grande que no quería que nadie ocupara su corazón, ni sus amigos, ni sus maestros, ni nadie. Solo yo. Porque soy su mundo entero. Su vida y su muerte.

Su todo.

Y mientras una vaga ilusión de necedad exista en nuestras almas, todo está bien.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Para Kyuubi, al ser un demonio, debe ser extraño tener sentimientos que para él son humanos. Tales como la amistad, el cariño u otra cosa similar. Espero que el cambio de paradigma que sufre el demonio al considerar esos sentimientos, se haya podido demostrar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
